Por Favor Quédate
by 39medalla
Summary: Un deseo que siempre estuvo presente y que ahora se cumplira. Creo que este es el primer fic de este tipo, ya que no he visto otro, desde ahora advierto que ahy futanari o hermafrodismo y si no les gusta no lo lean. Advertenica: Futanari/Lemon.


**Por Favor Quédate.**

Esta noche era especial, había visto pasar nuevamente una estrella fugaz, y recordó la primera vez que vio una y pidió un deseo con todo su corazón… que permanecieran siempre juntas.

Se revolvió en la cama, inquieta. Cerró con fuerza sus párpados en un vano intento por obligarlos a mantenerse así. Llevaba alrededor de una hora tratando de conciliar el sueño infructuosamente.

"_Sabes bien a que lugar perteneces"._

¿Lo sabía? Claro que no. El inconveniente era que actualmente se sentía más vinculada a un sitio diferente, a nuevas personas y a un nuevo hogar. La opción elegida era aquella ciudad, donde vivía cierta rubia timida y la nueva familia que avia ganado.

Siendo sincera con ella misma, la presencia de aquellas personas era lo que determinaba su decisión.

Observó el blanco cielo raso de la habitación.

Si su comandante no hubiera metido esa idea en su cabeza ahora estaría durmiendo placidamente y no pensando en el momento en que debería regresar a las Waffen SS. Porque a pesar de lo que ella quisiera, tenía claro que en algún tiempo, por disposición suya o de sus comandantes, debía volver. La decisión no dependía de sus deseos. Por consiguiente, ¿no era absurdo embarcarse en tales meditaciones precisamente ahora? Cuando por fin la guerra había concluido y la paz reinaba.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de disfrutar todo lo que pudiera y partiría por deleitarse con aquella cama tan confortable y mullida que avian instalado en aquella posada. Se acomodó nuevamente entre las blancas sábanas, volteando hasta quedar boca abajo. Relajó sus músculos impulsándoles a ceder ante la fatiga, respirando a un lento compás para aletargar sus sentidos.

_Chikane:_ _¡Lo siento!, pero le prometí a unos amigos regresar antes de la cena, y si no lo hago a tiempo se armara un escándalo…_

_C. Hector: No puedes permanecer en aquel sitio sólo porque a esos mocosos les apetesca. (Su comandate le otorgó una recriminatoria mirada). Sabes bien a que lugar perteneces, Chikane._

Bufó frustrada. La conversación se repetía en su memoria una y otra vez arrebatándole la tranquilidad.

Chikane: ¡Acá! ¡Acá! ¡Acá por fin soy libre!

Ella necesitaba dormir; su genio no era el mejor cuando el cansancio la invadía, y si agregaba otra noche más casi sin pegar una pestaña. Y como de costumbre, quien recibiría la máxima descarga de su mal humor sería su novia.

Irguió perezosamente su cuerpo y se puso de pie. Era inútil, en aquella habitación no lo lograría. Y se propuso ir al único lugar donde extrañamente, siempre hallaba un poco de tranquilidad…

Abandonó el cuarto con todo el sigilo posible, y del mismo modo se desplazó a través del pasillo que conducía a su destino. Una vez allí abrió lentamente la puerta; no era su intención despertarla si se hallaba ya en los brazos de Morfeo, sólo pretendía verla un momento. Pero la ocupante de aquel dormitorio se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, y no dudo en voltear para descubrir quien era su visitante nocturno, a quien miró interrogante.

Chikane: Creí que ya estarías dormido.

Confesó a modo de respuesta a su inquisitiva mirada.

Himeko: Te hiras.

Contestó simplemente la chica volviendo la cara.

Chikane: No puedo dormir.

Debatir el tema con su rubia no le atraía; era suficiente el tener que lidiar con su propia conciencia.

Himeko: Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.

Le ofreció la muchacha restándole importancia al asunto.

Chikane: No es mala idea.

Apoyó Chikane haciéndose la desentendida. Esa fue su intención desde el principio. Encaminó sus pasos de regreso a su habitacion, pero la voz de su chica la detuvo.

Himeko: ¿Dónde vas?

¿Dónde? ¿No estaba claro? ¿Pretendía que durmiera en el suelo?

Himeko: Ahí hay espacio suficiente para dos. Estás cansada, y esa cama es mas comoda que las otras

Explicó con naturalidad la muchacha.

Se metió sin dudarlo bajo la cubierta, apoderándose del sitio junto a la pared. Contempló la noche a través de la ventana; la vista era hermosa, la luna y las estrellas parecían estar velándola desde el cielo.

Sintió hundirse el colchón junto a ella y rodó hasta quedar sobre su costado derecho.

Chikane: Podrías comportarte así siempre. Hasta llegaría a pensar que esa facha de timides solo es una mascara.

Manifestó la peliazul en tono levemente burlón. De manera increíble, ya notaba algo de peso en sus párpados. ¿Qué poseía ese cuarto que ejercía aquel efecto en ella?

Himeko: Si no te duermes temprano, mañana llegaras tarde con tu escuadron, y yo a ayudar en la enfermeria.

Replicó algo molesta. No caería en el jueguito de las peleas esta noche, su organismo requería unas buenas horas de noche.

Chikane: De todos modos… es muy amable de tu parte.

Insistió la peliazul. De cierta manera percibía que aquello que le calmaba era nada más ni nada menos que su linda rubia timida, que gentil mente se ofrecio a cuidar a los soldados heridos que bajaban de los barcos. No entendía la razón, ni pensaba analizarlo, pero sabía que su presencia tranquilizaba su espíritu y su alma.

Himeko: Gracias, Chikane.

Concluyó blandamente, expresando un agradecimiento más allá del contexto actual.

_Quizás… ella era la principal razón por la que quería permanecer allí._

Pero su rubia, aún ofuscada por sus anteriores frases y afectada notablemente por la extenuación, no alcanzó a entender la profundidad de sus últimas palabras.

Himeko: Tsch… sólo duérmete y no fastidies.

Discutió ignorando la gratitud de la muchacha.

Chikane advirtió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir, llegando a su cerebro y calentado su animo. ¡Ingrata! Sintió como la rabia bullía incontrolable dentro de su ser. Y ella, la muy idiota… ¿Pensaba quedarse? Pues si tanto le estorbaba su presencia…

Chikane: Si tanto te molesto, ¡regresaré a la Waffen!.

Himeko: ¡Hazlo! ¡Así tendré por fin algo de paz!

Chikane: ¡Eso haré!

Alguien que la conociera hace poco, podría haber interpretado aquellas arrebatadas manifestaciones como parte del reciente alegato, pero para Himeko que la conocia de varias vidas significaba al clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

Himeko: ¿Hablas en serio?

Preguntó preocupada. Ella se limitó a bajar la mirada para evitar su ojos. Y eso le bastó ala rubia para confirmar la veracidad de su suposición.

Entonces… ¿Ella se iría? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Le dolió el enterarse de aquella manera de la noticia, pensaba que eran novias y que ya a esas alturas no existían secretos entre ellas.

_¿Por qué…?_

Debía admitir que la idea de la partida de Chikane nunca se cruzó por su mente en el último tiempo; ya era parte de sus amigas, de su familia y… de su vida. Contempló a la muchacha frente a ella que aún le negaba la mirada y advirtió como una sensación de pánico la invadía.

¿Cómo mierda se acostumbraría a su ausencia? Chikane se cuestiono, le había devuelto el sentido a su vida. Gracias a ella se inició el proceso de sanación de las heridas de su alma, gracias ella volvió a sonreír con sinceridad… gracias a ella la lluvia había cesado. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, y una nueva ola de pavor la recorrió.

_¿Cómo podría…? _

Se cuestiono Himeko, si ella se iba, estaba segura que el vacío del que fue presa en el pasado volvería a invadir su existencia. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, aunque siguiera siendo una nazi, aunque tubiera esos simbolos tatuados en su cuerpo.

_Ella queria protegerla a ella… _

Y Chikane víctima de la desesperación su instinto tomó control de sus acciones.

Himeko: ¡Chikane! ¿¡Qué haces!?

Consultó sorprendida la rubia ante el súbito movimiento de la muchacha de cabello azul, que en un par de segundos se ubicó sobre su cuerpo, manteniendo separados sus torsos al soportar su peso en ambas manos. Se vio rodeada y sin salida entre sus brazos y únicamente atino a poner las manos en su pecho, aguardando con miedo alguna explicación para su extraña actitud.

Himeko: Quédate…

Fue su escueta respuesta. Y era lo único que en ese instante pasaba por su cabeza, hasta que se percató que estando a esa distancia sus ojos eran lo más impresionante que había visto en su vida. Acortó el espacio que los separaba apoyándose en sus codos. ¿Podría algún día encontrar a alguien más con un color de iris tan perfecto? Olvidando momentáneamente que las había llevado a tal situación, continuo su inspección, descendiendo su vista para admirar su pequeña y graciosa nariz, y luego sus labios, que semiabiertos le invitaban a continuar.

Himeko no lograba mover ni un músculo.

¿Cuál era su intención al acorralarla así? Y, ¿era su imaginación o en realidad estaban cada vez más cerca? Para cuando se percató que aquello no era una invención de su extenuada mente, sus alientos se entremezclaban y sus labios se fundieron en un cálido y sereno beso.

Su bocas se movían delicadamente, buscando aprobación y permiso para continuar con la caricias. Cuando el interés por besarla comenzó a asaltarla, el rechazó inmediatamente la opción, Chikane no se sentía preparada para iniciar otra vez su relación; mas ahora al experimentar la extraña euforia que la embargaba con ese simple roce se arrepentía de su anterior resolución; deberían haberlo intentado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero ante el nulo rechazo de Himeko se atrevió a profundizar el contacto, arrancando un leve suspiro de su compañera. La besó con premura y entusiasmo, deseosa por oír otra muestra de agrado de su rubia. Reticente se separó cuando el aire escaseó en sus pulmones, volviendo a unir sus labios a los de ella en tenues contactos mientras recuperaba el aliento.

El encanto se rompió cuando percibió sus labios distanciándose. Lo que estaba ocurriendo no debía pasar. Pretendió exponer sus argumentos, pero suaves toques en su boca interrumpieron su discurso.

Chikana: Himeko… basta… Esto no es correcto... No debemos…

Himeko: ¿Se siente… bien?

Consultó Himeko entre besos. Para ella, sin lugar a dudas, aquello era el acto más importantes ejecutado en sus vida. Y Chikane haciendo caso omiso a sus negativas se aventuró a recorrer con una estela de besos su quijada y a descender por su cuello.

Chikane: Yo no… no puedo… Debo regresar… a las Waffen.

Himeko: ¡No seas imbécil! No puedes volver a ese infierno.

Alegó en un tono autoritario, que no era el de ella.

Chikane: Sabes que tú ni nadie puede oponerse a eso…

Himeko inspiró profundo y exhaló, intentando aplacar su creciente frustración. Chikane tenía razón hasta cierto punto, ellos le solicitarían volver en algún plazo, pero no podían obligarla a ello… ¿O si?

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No eran sus malditos dueños! Si alguien poseía algún derecho para decidir sobre el futuro de esa tonta posesiva, e impulsiva ¡esa era ella!

Himeko: Yo me opongo, y si es necesario are una guerra contra las Waffen de las SS.

Himeko odiaba esas putas leyes que le inculcaron. En su opinión, cada cual debía tener licencia para llevar la vida como le placiera, y lucharía sin titubeos para conseguir el libre albedrío de su compañera.

Chikane solo lanso una pequeña risa, ante las palabras de Himeko.

Chikane: ¡No puedes andarte peleando con todo el mundo simplemente porque no te dan en el gusto!

Himeko: No se trata de mí, princesa, si no de ti… ¿Tú que quieres?

Indagó, rogando por escuchar lo que ansiaba.

Chikane: Himeko… yo…

Su sorpresa fue máxima, no esperaba aquella consulta. Si antes pensó que se trataba de un mero capricho para ella, aquella idea se desvaneció completamente. Estaba pensando también en lo que ella ansiaba. Su corazón latió exaltado ante la opción de quedarse, pero estaba al tanto de que sus inclinaciones se alejaban de lo correcto.

Chikane: Entiéndelo…. mi lugar es otro.

Himeko: Tu lugar está donde quieras estar.

Por la sombría actitud de Chikane sabía con certeza que ella prefería permanecer, pero estraño sentido del deber le obligaba a renegar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Debía sacarla de su estúpida lógica nazi si pretendía convencerla.

Himeko: Además, tu trasero me perteneces, ¡me lo debes por todo lo que has hecho!

Chikane la encaró indignada. Era cierto, le prometio compensarla por cada herida, golpe y daño que le alla causado, pero eso no le daba el derecho de proclamar propiedad sobre ella. ¡No era una maldita cosa!

Chikane: ¡¿Qué crees que soy imbécil? ¡Ni tu ni nadie es mi dueño! Yo soy la única que puede decidir…

Chikane se abalanzó nuevamente sobre ella, escondiendo su faz en el hueco de su hombro.

Himeko: Quédate conmigo… No quiero estar sólo otra vez… no dejes que vuelva a llover.

Chikane abrió ampliamente los ojos, sorprendida y sobrecogida ante la confesión.

Chikane: Himeko…

Himeko: Quédate conmigo, Chikane

Rogó una vez más alzando su rostro, y la besó nuevamente, aunque con mayor viveza y desesperación.

Sus defensas se vinieron abajo luego de las sumisas declaraciones, que arrastraron lejos la remota posibilidad de regresar al Waffen SS por su propia voluntad. Quería quedarse junto a ella, pasara lo que pasara, porque tal como hace unos minutos declaró, ella era dueña de su existencia. Respondió también con fervor al beso que Himeko había iniciado, intentando transmitirle de esta manera su determinación. El mensaje fue captado fácilmente que continuó explorando ávidamente sus labios.

La manta que separaba sus cuerpos de pronto se tornó una molesta barrera que le impedía estar cerca de ella. Se metió bajo esta buscando incrementar el contacto y se volvió a acomodar sobre la rubia, que no se opuso a la invasión de su espacio. Una de las piernas de Chikane quedó entre las de Himeko, y sus manos comenzaron a vagar sin rumbo fijo. Acarició su mejilla sin dejar de besarla, y la deslizó parsimoniosamente por su hombro y brazo. La otra migró hasta su muslo, donde palpó exiguamente la nívea piel, expuesta totalmente debido a que su camisón se hallaba recogido sugerentemente, cubriendo apenas el inicio de sus esbeltas piernas. Sus dedos fluyeron sobre la zona aún en una ligera caricia, yendo y viniendo desde y hacia el límite de su prenda, desplazándola ligeramente en cada ocasión.

_Tan suave… _

El dócil tacto dejaba una eléctrica huella a su paso, erizándole los vellos de la nuca. Enredó sus dedos en el azulado cabello, ejerciendo una ligera presión para incitarle a continuar y así prolongar la sugestiva sensación.

Terminó por subir la camisola hasta su cintura en un acto puramente instintivo, pero al dar su siguiente paso fue absolutamente conciente de su obrar. Su naturaleza posesiva surgía a la par que bullían las hormonas en su interior y deliberadamente Chikane ascendió y amasó por sobre la ropa uno de sus redondos senos, arrancando un ahogado gemido de la rubia que aun mantenía su boca fundida a la de ella. Succionó su labio inferior observando sus reacciones, sin detener el audaz masaje, y en sus ojos advirtió confusión y bochorno, pero ni una pizca de rechazo. Y si su imaginación no le jugaba una mala pasada, incluso podía descifrar un claro entusiasmo en sus facciones.

El gemido involuntario que sus cuerdas vocales produjeron fue la evidencia de que disfrutó el nuevo toque. La compresión que ejercía Chikane en su seno le turbó en un comienzo; la expuso a una intimidad a la que no estaba acostumbrada avergonzándole el permitir que ella la tocara tan descaradamente en aquel lugar. Pero se sentía tan bien que detenerla requeriría demasiada autodeterminación, pero la visión de unas ardientes órbitas azulmarino le nubló los sentidos, provocándole querer quemarse en la profundidad de aquellas azulejas esferas.

No vislumbró ni un signo de maldad, ni de malas intenciones; sólo leía en sus orbes la suplica ya oída, matizada con deseo, lujuria y adoración. Y quiso creer, confiar y entregarle a su amada lo que le pedía.

_Quédate conmigo._

Notó que su parálisis momentánea cesó, y su boca se movió nuevamente a la par de la de ella, sin apuro, otorgándole la clara señal de que consentía sus avances. Además, ahora que surgieron con la fuerza de un huracán ante su probable partida le sería imposible aplacarlos. No intentaría esconderlos más, y tampoco el deseo que le estaba consumiendo las entrañas en ese instante. Separó su rostro sin dejar de contemplarla, y tomó con decisión el extremo arrebujado de su prenda de dormir, alzándolo para eliminar la prenda de su cuerpo.

Cuando Himeko se percató que la desnudaba no hizo nada por detenerla.

_¿Tú que quieres Chikane?_

¿Qué quería? Aquello estaba claro para ella desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, el objeto de su apego a este lugar no estaba dilucidado hasta esa noche, hasta ese instante, en que supo que si el universo entero desaparecía en ese momento, carecía de importancia si se encontraba en los brazos de su rubia. Porque donde fuera que ella estuviera, ese era el lugar que ella elegiría para permanecer.

Himeko: ¡Chi-Chikane!

Pronunció gritando, al reparar una cálida humedad en uno de sus pechos.

La palabra perfección cobró significado al admirarla de ese modo. Sus finas y delicadas curvas armonizaban sublimemente con su estructura y el inmaculado albor de su piel contrastaba con el rubio cabello. No logró resistirse ante la perfección de las gráciles colinas coronadas por un botón rosa; acercó su rostro a uno de ellos y lamió pausadamente la coloreada zona, repitiendo el proceso una segunda vez, y una tercera, en que lo circundó con su lengua.

Himeko gimoteaba audiblemente, encorvando su espalda, retorciéndose indefensa bajo sus caricias; asombrada por la sensibilidad de aquel sector. Cuando Chikane atrapó su pezón entre sus dientes y lo succionó emitió un agudo grito de placer, que motivó ala peliazul a aspirar con mayor fuerza.

Su fascinación por aquellos montículos crecía al comprobar el erógeno efecto que poseían para ambas, oía como la rubia suplicaba en éxtasis y notaba como su propio cuerpo reaccionaba a los estímulos vocales y táctiles, ocasionando que su pijama le quedara incómodamente ajustado. Pronto descubrió que la rubia precisaba unos segundos de pausa, cuando fue jalado del cabello algo bruscamente y le obligó a besarla en el momento en que abordaba el seno desatendido.

Ya no fue apacible, fue hambrienta y llena de ansiedad. No había nada que fingir, ni nada que temer, todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y con seguridad uno y otro se sabían ganadoras.

Se distanció renuente, fundiendo enseguida sus bocas en un fugaz beso, luego del cual inició el proceso de descartar todo aquello que le estorbaba. Su camiseta fue de lo primero que se deshizo, y la misma suerte corrió su pantalón.

La rubia observaba atentamente en silencio, admirando su esculpida figura. Sus tonificados senos que eran enmarcados por un delgado físico, dándole un aspecto fuerte y seguro. Sonrojada volteó el rostro cuando procedió a quitarse su negro blumer y tampoco se atrevió a indagar al sentir que su última prenda era retirada diestramente. Sabía lo que venía, y una súbita ola de pavor la embargó. Estaba al tanto de lo básico (benditos mangas Shojo), pero los detalles los ignoraba y no pudo evitar el nerviosismo ante lo desconocido.

Ella se situó entre sus piernas, descansando su cuerpo sobre el de ella otra vez, y reparó enseguida en el palpitante órgano de Chikane situado en contra de su entrepierna.

A pesar del rabioso anhelo por hacerla suya, recordó las expresiones 'juego previo' y 'estimulación'. Al descubrir el abochornado e inquieto semblante de Himeko que aún mantenía su cara girada lo consideró absolutamente imperioso. Besó su cuello blandamente haciéndole suspirar, y con sus dedos jugó nuevamente con uno de sus ya erguidos pezones. Llegó a la comisura de su boca y Himeko rotó su faz levemente respondiendo al gesto; sus labios se ensamblaron con prontitud en un afectuoso beso. Movió sus caderas tentativamente, frotando su virilidad entre sus pliegues y gimió complacido por el resultado.

Las vacilaciones desaparecían con las atenciones del ojiazul, y en breve sus temores fueron quedando atrás. Una poderosa descarga de placer anuló sus reservas; un punto tremendamente sensible era estimulado por el roce del miembro del peliazul.

La oscilación por parte de Chikane se convirtió en un rítmico vaivén aumentando la fricción; gimoteos estrangulados surgían de entre las bocas unidas que ya sin mesura se exploraban mutuamente con sus lenguas. Himeko se unió al movimiento, meciendo sus caderas hasta aunar el ritmo, que en segundos se volvió frenético.

Himeko elevó su pelvis buscando incrementar la satisfacción, generando el ángulo preciso para que la hombría indeseada de Chikane, (precio pagado por haber sido soldado de la Waffen) sin previo habiso resbalara totalmente dentro de Himeko. Rompieron el beso abruptamente y un áspero gruñido acompañado por un afligido quejido interrumpieron la monotonía de los anteriores sonidos. Se miraron desorientadas, aturdidas por el inesperado suceso.

Si lo anterior fue placentero, lo presente era insuperable aun manteniéndose inmóviles. La opresión, el calor y la humedad eran suficientes para llevarla a un instantáneo desenlace. Apretó los dientes y se esforzó para evitar un final precipitado.

Himeko se sentía insólitamente completa, a pesar del agudo dolor inicial que se iba esfumando a medida que su interior se acostumbraba a la intrusión. Sabia que Chikane no deseaba esa "cosa" pero ahora en este momento, no le importaba. Entreabrió sus hasta ahora cerrados párpados y examinó la imagen de su novia sobre ella.

Mantenía la quijada constreñida y una extasiada mueca; su vista fija en la nada como sumido en una interna batalla. Se hacerco lentamente a ella y le dio un suabe beso en la frente, para traerla a la realidad. Y bastó reflejarse en los ojos de la otro para entender lo que deseaban a continuación.

Chikane se retiró lentamente y volvió a penetrarla a la misma velocidad sin dejar de mirarla.

Jadearon en sincronía.

Repitió el movimiento y la visión de una rubia gimiendo con los ojos semiabiertos la eclipsó. Era tan sensual que debería haber sido ilegal, inumano. Acarició su mejilla nuevamente y mantuvo la mano ahí mientras prosiguió la sinuosa marcha.

Himeko: Chikane…

Era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre dicho de aquella manera, un sonido cargado de erotismo y entrega. Consideró insólito que una palabra pudiera oírse tan distinta dependiendo de cómo se dijera, y sonando de aquel modo abrumaba sus ya alterados sentidos.

Chikane: Dilo otra vez.

Himeko: Chi-Chikane…

Abandonó su cabellera para recorrer su amplia espalda y buscó sus labios, apenas rozándolos con los propios.

Himeko: Chikane.

Experimentaba una extraña sensación de enajenación, su piel vibraba agradablemente y con cada empuje serenos golpes de éxtasis viajaban por su piel.

Había logrado contener sus impulsos meramente con el propósito de aletargar su culminación, que en un principio creyó posible con sólo encontrarse envuelto entre sus piernas. No obstante el suave balanceo que mantenía pronto fue insuficiente para ella. Impulsó su pelvis aumentando su fuerza, tanteando los efectos que produciría para los dos.

Himeko se aferró a su espalda gimiendo, y propio su disfrute también se incrementó. Tomó la reacción como un signo aprobatorio y prosiguió con un ritmo más intenso.

Algún interruptor fue pulsado en sus paredes internas cuando Chikane entró en ella con mayor velocidad y energía. Ya no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos y buscó refugio en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, donde hundió su rostro. Continuó prendida a su espalda, usando aquel agarre como anclaje para mantener su conciencia ahí; de alguna manera presentía que su cordura sería puesta a prueba una vez mas. Por intuición Himeko imitó las acciones de la peliazul uniéndose al ya vertiginoso oscilar de caderas y ambas se perdieron en un huracán de placenteras sensaciones.

Y así, entre gemidos, jadeos, sudor y el palmear de sus cuerpos, un par de almas destinadas a estar juntas, sellaron su sino, creando instantes después, sin saberlo, aquello que destruira su maldicion y las uniría para siempre.

Predecía que se estaba acercando a la línea de no retorno, la tensión de sus músculos y la concurrencia de circulación sanguínea en su hombría validaban su augurio.

En ese instante le urgió saber a Himeko una respuesta verbal a su inicial propuesta, aunque con estas acciones no hacian falta palabras, pero le hacía falta la confirmación de su novia. Realizando un gran esfuerzo para hablar cuando ya le faltaba el aliento, efectuó la consulta resoplando en su oreja.

Himeko: ¿Te quedarás…?

Sumida en la magnitud de sus percepciones, oyó la pregunta a la que quiso responder en el momento, mas sus palabras murieron sin conseguir salir de su laringe. El éxtasis anegaba todo su ser, imposibilitándole formular algún vocablo coherente.

Chikane: ¿Himeko…?

Intentó exteriorizar su contestación nuevamente pero sólo consiguió emitir un ruido incomprensible. ¿Como se le ocurría exigir en un instante así que contestara? Su cuerpo sólo estaba dedicado a sentir el intenso placer que provocaba la unión de sus sexos con el vigoroso ir y venir, sumado a que escasamente lograba perfundir sus pulmones.

Enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su Chikane, aunque no fue precisamente para castigarla por su ineptitud. Al siguiente segundo su cuerpo entero tembló, sus oídos zumbaron y todo a su alrededor perdió definición. Su interior palpitó convulsivamente y una inigualable embriaguez las llevó al delirio, conduciéndole a proferir un 'sí' en forma de un agudo lamento.

Su respuesta y la estrechez en la que fue apresado su miembro se complementaron para derribar su resistencia, y con un áspero bramido alcanzó un potente orgasmo que hizo vibrar cada una de sus células, liberando espasmódicamente su semilla en su matriz.

Las fatigadas amantes se derrumbaron manteniendo la posición. La comodidad que les otorgaba la calidez de la otra las hizo permanecer así mientras normalizaban el pulso y el aliento; con sus párpados cerrados buscando descanso.

Himeko: Por... Favor Qué-date...

Chikane: Sí…

_Chikane: Contigo…_

_Himeko: Conmigo… _

**Fin**


End file.
